


When Love comes-a-knocking

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The plan's changed. We sort of ran into some trouble."Jane admitted, her fingers working into her gray tunic."What did you blow up this time? " Tony asked with a smirk."Nothing much... " Jane deflected anxiously."Nothing much? Nothing much! You blew up my entire life, Jane!" Darcy shrieked."Woah, woah slow down." Nick Fury calmly ordered with his palms up as he approached the group."Why don't you four start at the beginning?""Let me put it this way,  " Darcy sighed. "We're not going to have to worry about our future soul mates anymore."When Darcy and Jane go to Asgard with Thor and Loki, they meet an old woman. Two enchanted cups of tea later and Darcy is magically bound to Loki, and Jane to Thor. If they don't marry, they die.After the marriage, can Darcy learn to love Loki with her family's help? Or is it destined to drive them both crazy?If only they had Jane and Thor's luck...





	When Love comes-a-knocking

Gray clouds swirled high above the helicarrier as the Bifrost deposited four weary travelers onto the deck of Nick Fury's mighty air ship. The one eyed man would likely yell about the burning runes etched into the expensive metal, but quite frankly, that was the last of their worries.  
The Avengers had just finished a debrief with Fury and were headed back to the tower.  
Darcy Lewis, Loki and Thor Odinson, and Jane Foster all stood in the middle of the rune.  
"Uh hi, guys, aren't you supposed to be on Asgard for another few weeks? " Clint asked.  
"The plan's changed. We sort of ran into some trouble."  
Jane admitted, her fingers working into her gray tunic.  
"What did you blow up this time? " Tony asked with a smirk.  
"Nothing much... " Jane deflected anxiously.  
"Nothing much? Nothing much! You blew up my entire life, Jane!" Darcy shrieked.  
"Woah, woah slow down." Nick Fury calmly ordered with his palms up as he approached the group.  
"Why don't you four start at the beginning?"  
"Let me put it this way, " Darcy sighed. "We're not going to have to worry about our future soul mates anymore."  
The silence was stifling as they pondered Darcy's words. Finally Loki stepped in to explain.  
Two days ago Thor and Loki had offered to bring Jane and Darcy along for the Asgardians Festival of Might. An annual festival where champions from all realms of all talents could display their skills. Masters of Science, magic, swordsmanship, craftsmanship, and many others shared their minds and ideas.  
Jane and Darcy had jumped at the chance to visit the kingdom where myths and legends had been derived, but things had very quickly gone awry. 

\------------Two days ago---------

"Wow, this is amazing!" Jane exclaimed, clasping her hands together.  
"This market is merely temporary for the festival." Loki explained as they meandered through the hundreds of stalls lining the joyous streets of Asgard.  
"Stay close, and whatever you do, do not involve yourselves with any suspicious people. While these festivals are fun, they can be dangerous."  
Darcy and Jane browsed the stalls; admiring various wares. Before long both women had lost sight of the princes.  
"Jane! " Darcy worriedly called.  
Foster spun to face her, and realized what she was panicking about.  
"Where are Thor and Loki?" Jane asked.  
Lewis shrugged, and turned to scan the crowds for Asgard's princes.  
Jane grabbed Darcy and led her back the way they came. Fighting their way back through the crowds, they searched for Thor and Loki.  
It turned out to be fruitless, and Jane suggested heading back to the palace where they were staying.  
Darcy nodded and they began inching their way back towards the main street.  
As they struggled, the crowds became denser and it was nearly impossible to get any farther in that particular direction.  
"Let's take the alley ways! " Jane shouted over the bustle.  
Gripping Foster's forearm , Darcy followed Her into the murky alley ways that, separating the buildings.  
Their feet sloshed in the mud, but it really didn't bother either scientist.  
As they wound through the alleys, they took a turn and froze in place. A short, gray haired woman wearing a ratty brown shawl was struggling to lift a wooden bucket full of muddy water.  
She lifted it and managed a few steps before dropping it, panting heavily.  
"Mam, can I help you with that? " Jane asked running forward to meet her.  
"Oh, that won't be necessary." The woman croaked, placing both hands up to stop her.  
"But, it's no problem!" Jane insisted, unwilling to allow this poor old woman to try and carry the bucket herself.  
The woman nodded her head in acceptance, and Foster grunted as she pulled the heavy bucket off the alley floor.  
Darcy ran forward to assist Jane, and together, they followed the woman down another alley way hauling the bucket. There was a thick wooden door entering one of the stone buildings. The woman fumbled with the knob of the door, and it opened with an agonizing creak.  
"Set it down over there." The woman pointed with a bony finger to a corner of the room with occupied by straw broom and a mop.  
Jane and Darcy complied and the woman set a kettle over a roaring fire place. The room was rather small with thr fireplace on the wall opposite of the door flanked by two counters and cuboards. A bed was shoved against the right wall and a wooden table with two chairs against the left. Otherwise the room was bare.  
"Bless, you both, and thank you for your help. Now please stay for some tea."

"T-that's kind of you, but I'm afraid we have to get going. " Darcy stuttered. She didn't like this one bit, and desperately wanted to get back to Thor and the palace.  
Jane of course objected to Darcy's idea.  
"I don't think a cup of tea will hurt. Maybe Thor and Loki will find us. "  
"But-"  
"It's fine, dears, if you must leave." The woman looked rather dejected as she said this, and Jane shot Darcy a glare.  
"No we'll stay! "The brunette assured the Stranger.  
A grateful smile spread across the elderly woman's face as she set several glass cups out.  
"I'm Agatha, by the way... I heard you mention the princes a moment ago. Do you know them? "  
"Yeah, they're our friends. " Darcy shrugged.  
"Hmm, they are nice boys, barely adults mind you. "  
"They're like a thousand years old. " Foster retorted.  
"Yes, they're both very young, teenagers by your standards. " Agatha hummed. "How did you know we're from midgard? " "Your dress." "Oh. " Agatha poured the now boiling water into the teacups at the table.  
"Please drink. " Agatha waved her hand at the glass delicate looking cups.  
The tea was mint green with foam on top.  
Both Jane and Darcy shared a nervous glance, and Darcy kept thinking about the hole her "friend" had dug her into.  
Finally they both picked up the glasses and sipped it.  
"This is... Really good. " Jane gasped.  
Both her and Darcy downed the glasses in seconds.  
The woman smiled at them as she poured them more.  
A minute later there was a knock at the door.  
Shuffling over, Agatha pulled the door open and grinned broadly.  
"Hello your highnesses." Agatha bowed, before stepping to the side to allow Thor and Loki to enter.  
"Jane, Darcy, there you are! " Thor boomed.  
"We couldn't find you so we asked Heimdall to locate you. " Loki explained with a slight shrug.  
"Would you like some tea? " The woman asked them.  
"Nay, though I thank you for your offer; we must return to the palace. " The crown prince shook his head.  
Darcy and Jane were quick to thank Agatha for her hospitality as they followed the Asgardian princes out the door.  
There was a great feast that evening at the palace, which lasted far into the night. Around Midnight, Odin dismissed all the guests, and they stumbled to their rooms. Jane awoke the next morning feeling tired. Her arm was on fire and she felt as if she hadn't slept at all.  
She was in a large guest room in the palace. She and Darcy were sharing a room, Jane had opted for the couch and Darcy took the bed.  
The latter girl moaned as she woke up. After both had gotten dressed, they walked into the hallway where they met Frigga.  
"Good afternoon, girls, I hope you slept well. " The queen of Asgard warmly greeted them.  
Darcy yawned loudly, stretching her arms.  
"Like a rock. " She smiled.  
Frigga quirked an eye brow but said nothing.  
"Good morning mother. " Thor yawned even more loudly than Darcy as he emerged from his room.  
Wincing, Thor clutched his arm with a grunt.  
"What's wrong with your arm dear? " the queen inquired as worry lined her face.  
"I must have pulled something, I'm sure 'tis nothing."  
"Well then we both pulled the exact same arm. " Loki announced irritably as he emerged from his own room.  
"Yeah my arm's pretty sore too. " Darcy admitted.  
She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and gawked at her forearm.  
There was a shimmering green circle with a line marked through it on the skin of her arm.  
Frigga glided forward and traced the mark with her finger before turning to the rest of the flabbergasted spectators.  
"Sleeves up. " There was something cold in her voice that left no room for argument.  
They all complied.  
Jane had a similar marking on her arm, but this one was just a line.  
Thor had one matching Jane's and Loki bore one exactly the same as Darcy's.  
They all stared in shock at each other's arms.  
Frigga's lips pursed as did Loki's.  
"We must speak with Odin." The queen spoke firmly.  
"What's going on? " Jane fearfully inquired.  
Frigga said nothing as she walked towards the throne room with the small group in tow.  
"What's going on, Brother?" Thor was apparently as clueless as the rest of them.  
Loki opened his mouth to answer, but they had arrived in the throne room, thus the trickster fell silent.  
Frigga was at the throne itself speaking to Odin in a hushed voice.  
"This is interesting news indeed... " Odin spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
He rose from his throne and approached the group; Thor and Loki each dropped to one knee.  
"Rise my sons. Lady Lewis, Lady Foster, do you understand what is going on? "  
"No, I don't understand! No one will explain to me what on earth is going on! " Darcy cried out. She paused and then slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Oh, your highnesses, I am so so sorry! " Darcy squeaked.  
Frigga began laughing followed by Odin.  
"She will make a fine wife for Loki. " Frigga chuckled.  
"Wife? " Both Darcy and Jane echoed.  
"Yes, that marking on your arm magically binds you with Loki. If you are not married within thirty six hours, then you both will die. " Odin spoke calmly.  
Darcy's jaw dropped.  
"What about me? " Jane asked in a very small voice.  
"You are bound to Thor. " Loki dryly admitted.  
"Well... It could be worse. " sighed the brunette.  
Odin motioned for one of his guards.  
"Bring me the woman, the one Heimdall spoke of, and then send a message throughout the kingdom; my sons are to be married at midday! " Odin boomed. 

Darcy had tried on the dress Frigga had personally sewn for her. It was ankle length and made of green silk. There were shimmering beeds and jewels down into the base of her dress, around the neck, and in a criss cross pattern across her back.  
The sleeves were made of thin mesh that fit tightly against her entire arm. The dress fit like a glove.  
Frigga was carefully weaving her black hair into a long braid as two servants applied makeup.  
Outside she held an air of calm, but inside she was a mass of quivering nerves.  
"Darcy, are you going to be all right? " Jane asked from where she too was being readied for the wedding. She wore a dress identical to Darcy's save that Jane's was golden.  
"Of course not! I've been here two days, and I'm getting married! I mean no offense Queen Frigga, but when I imagined my soul mate, I didn't imagine Loki. "  
"None taken, my dear. " Frigga chuckled dryly.  
"I mean don't get me wrong, Loki is a good guy and all, but... The last time I kissed a boy was in the first grade." By the time Darcy finished her rant, she was shaking and gripping the vanity in front of her with an iron grip.  
"Calm down dear, it's alright. My son may have a gruff outward appearance, but he dies have a heart." Assured Frigga.  
"Are you all right Jane? " the queen asked.  
"Well, Thor and I have considered marriage in the past, but this just solidified that desire." Jane admitted.  
Humming in response, Frigga nodded.  
"You're ready dear." She announced to Darcy. 

Thirty minutes later, they stood behind the doors leading to the throne room. Odin's voice echoed through the giant doors.  
"All of Asgard, we are gathered here today-"  
"Well there's no going back now. " Darcy hissed, shooting a glare at Jane, as she effectively drowned Odin out.  
"We're in this together. " Foster whispered. 

The girls were escorted in, past hundreds of curious onlookers, guards at attention, and up the stair steps to where Thor and Loki stood just in front of the throne in their full Asgardian armor topped with helmets.  
Darcy was so lost in thought that she nearly missed Jane and Thor say "I do."  
"You may kiss the bride, " Odin smiled.  
Grinning, Jane jumped into Thor's arms, nearly knocking him off his feet as she kissed him.  
The crowd burst into laughter.  
Raising his hands up, Odin silently ordered the room to quiet.  
Once it had, Odin turned to Darcy and Loki.  
"Do you Loki Odinson, second Prince of Asgard and my son, take Darcy Lewis to be your wife? "  
Loki shifted and glanced down at his arm.  
"I... Do... "  
"Do you Darcy Lewis of Midgard, take my son Loki Odinson to be your husband? "  
"Ah what the kablooie, I do... "  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
Both Loki and Darcy blushed.  
Darcy was vividly remembering her first kiss in the first grade; it had been on a dare, and Darcy hadn't kissed a man since.  
There was an awkward silence in the room as they debated the actual kiss.  
Finally Darcy grabbed Loki's collar, yanked him forward, planted a kiss on his lips, before releasing him.  
They both blushed as the entire court of Asgard burst into laughter. A kiss that would surely make Asgardian history. There was a grand feast after the ceremony, during which the guard Odin had sent after the woman, reported that she and her possessions were long gone., and that a thick layer of dust had settled into the room. She hadn't even been there. There was some enchanted tea stored under some floor boards, and that tea had been the source of their magical binding.

That afternoon there was a unanimous agreement to return to Midgard. Thor and Loki hugged their parents and Frigga assured Jane and Darcy that they would soon come to see the king and queen as family. 

\--------Present---------

The Avengers even Fury just stood there, mouth agape in shock and surprise.  
"I- uh congratulations? " Tony tried.  
"Thankyou. " Jane nodded.  
Lewis merely glared.  
"Loki and I have an appointment to make, so can you get us down from here? " Darcy announced.  
"We do? " Loki asked Darcy.  
She nodded, grabbing his arm and yanking him toward one of the jets. The Avengers said nothing, they really couldn't even close their mouths.  
"What do you know about that? " Fury asked as soon as he recovered his voice. 

"Where are we going? " Loki angrily asked; he was sitting in the passengers seat next to Darcy who was driving the van down the interstate.  
"To my parent's house upstate. They don't know about... This. So I'm going to go drop the bombshell on 'em. "  
"This is a terrible idea. " Deadpanned the god of mischief.  
"Yeah, well forgive me, but I don't really care. My parents deserve to know. "  
Loki crossed his arms and wished he was with Thor and Jane who were celebrating their "honeymoon" in New York.  
A few hours later, they arrive in a small country town in the middle of nowhere.  
The main section of town had all the amenities, a grocery store, a bank, among other things.

They wound through various roads until they left the town. The road turned to dirt and the car violently shook as she drove the minivan down it.  
"Where are we? "  
"Near my family's farmhouse. " Darcy absently replied.  
"I do not do well in the great out doors. "  
"I'm sure you'll survive. "  
"I cannot talk you out of this? "  
"No. "  
"Fine. "  
"Fine. "  
They sat angrily not looking at each other.  
They pulled up to a large wooden farmhouse with a massive corn field behind it. There was a tractor out front and a gravil walkway that led up to the roofed porch.  
"Here we are. " Darcy excitedly called.  
"Joyous. " Loki sighed.  
Leaping out of the car, Darcy ran up the gravel walkway and rapped at the door. Loki meanwhile, busied himself with unloading the back of the car.  
When the door opened Darcy's parents grinned broadly and enveloped her in a giant bear hug.  
"How are you? I thought you were in another dimension! Wait are you hurt, are you... Engaged! Who's the boy? Have we met him? Should I get my gun? "  
Darcy's mother grabbed her wrist and yanked it forward to get a better look at the elegant ring.  
"Mom, mom, calm down I'm fine and... I'm married not engaged. "  
Her father and mother gawked at her.  
Finally her mother yanked her inside and slammed the door.  
She was forced to sit down on the couch and her parents began bombarding her with questions. She raised her hands to try and get them to take a breath.  
It was then that her mother noticed the glowing mark on her arm.  
"What is that? "  
Darcy heaved a breath. "First of all have you guys heard of Loki? You know the god of mischief? "  
"Yeah we have. The myth turned avenger and Brother of the god of thunder? " Her father guessed. Darcy nodded.  
"We got married this morning. " Darcy raised both hands to keep them from unleashing another tornado of questions.  
Darcy launched into an explanation. She told them everything in detail.  
"So... Do you like him? " Her mother asked.  
"No, I barely know him, but now I'm stuck with him. "  
"Oh, my poor baby. We'll figure this out. "  
"Um... Where is your husband anyway? "  
"You locked him outside. " Darcy deadpanned.  
"Oh, John, go let him in! I want to meet him... And get the gun! "  
"Mom he's immortal it won't hurt him. "  
"I just want your father to make the 'you hurt my daughter you die' impression. " Her mother waved her hand.  
Darcy pinched the bridge of her nose this was definitely a bad idea.  
"Wow, dear! She wasn't kidding about marrying Loki! " Mr. Lewis called.  
"Dad! " Darcy shouted as she took on a crimson color.  
"So have you thought about our grandchildren? " Her mother asked.  
"Mooooommmmm. " Darcy cried.  
Loki walked in looking wary due to the gun pointed at him.  
"Dad, put the gun away please! " Darcy squawked.  
He shrugged and put the gun on the table.  
Loki who had, brought in both his and Darcy's bags, set them down and looked at Darcy.  
"I brought your bag in Lady Lewis. It is a... Pleasure... To meet your parents. "  
"Yeah... First impressions never meant much to them. "  
"Excuse me, Darcy? " Her mother lightly chastised.  
"Sorry mom. So Loki, these are my parents, John and Jean Lewis. "  
"It's a pleasure Mr. god of mischief. Sorry about the gun, but let me tell you. If you hurt my daughter I will kill you. " Mr. Lewis warned him.  
"After I get through with him dear. " Mrs. Lewis wagged her finger.  
"I have no intention of harming Darcy, of that you have my word. " Loki assured.  
"Good, let's have supper. Oh, do you want one or two guest rooms made up? "  
"Two! " Both Darcy and Loki shouted in unison. 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, I hope you enjoyed part one and I plan on more really soon. Any ideas for making my work better is greatly appreciated.


End file.
